The display devices such as liquid crystal display device (LCD) and organic electroluminescent device (OLED) have become necessities in people's life and are gradually changing people's life. The existing LCD display device is formed by adhering an array substrate and a color filter substrate together by alignment process. Upon alignment, there would be certain deviation between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, which would cause the problems such as decrease in the aperture ratio and light leakage in the LCD display device. The higher the resolution of the LCD device is, the more serious the decrease in the aperture ratio is. Meanwhile, the brightness, color gamut etc. of the product would decrease while energy consumption would increase.
On the other hand, as science and technology develop, human-machine interaction technology is more and more widely applied in people's daily life, e.g. display devices such as mobile phone and tablet computer that possess touch control function, and so on. However, for the touch screen manufacturers, the cost embodies their competitive powers. Therefore, the touch screen manufacturers are most concerned about how to simplify the manufacture process of the touch screen, reduce the cost thereof and improve the yield rate.
In order to improve the deviation in alignment between the array substrate and the color filter substrate and increase the aperture ratio, the panel manufacturers have developed a technology of manufacturing a color filter on the array substrate. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the array substrate is provided with a thin film transistor array 21 and a color filter layer 22, the alignment substrate is provided with a black matrix 11, and a spacer 3 is provided between the array substrate and the alignment substrate. Moreover, in the prior art the touch control panel 4 is usually attached to the display panel by way of adhesion to enable the touch control function (as shown in FIG. 2), which leads to a complicated structure and high cost and does not conform to the development trend of making the display product light and thin.